


my heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

by Blue_Leaf, orphan_account



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Galo Thymos, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, bdsm but it's chicken tendie, trans author, uses 'pussy' 'cunt' etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Leaf/pseuds/Blue_Leaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Galo embarrasses Lio in public. Lio teaches him a lesson.





	my heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will run out of Hozier lyrics to use as fic titles, but today is not that day.  
This was actually co-written by my boyfriend!! It's edited from a RP we did and liked enough to want to post. It's mostly the same minus some formatting and a few things that would only make sense to us.

Galo walks up behind Lio and he smacks Lio's butt hard.

"Hey babe!"

Gueira and Meis suddenly look terrified and start shuffling away with mixed excuses.

"What's goin' on, firebug?" He kisses his cheek.

Lio lets out an undignified yelp and turns around to face Galo.

“Don’t  _ firebug _ me, Galo Thymos. What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He’s as far up in Galo’s face as he can be in his heeled boots.

"Saying hi!" Galo just kisses him because angry Lio is...so cute.

Lio pushes him back, fuming. “I thought we were going to keep a  _ low profile _ until everything died down.”

"It’s just the HQ. Everyone here knows anyways.." Galo takes his little hands and tries to dance with him. "I saw a snail today-"

“We have to be  _ careful _ , Galo.” Lio storms off, huffing, but turns back to look at him. “Meet me in my room after work.”

Galo doesn’t know what he did wrong but he shows up at Lio's door with a bouquet of daisies. "Babe-"

Lio’s heart flutters when he opens the door. He feels bad that Galo didn’t realize what’s going on. He’s wearing his leather thigh high boots and booty shorts that don’t leave much to the imagination, so he’s hoping Galo puts two and two together.

“Oh...Galo...” Lio kisses him. “Come to my room with me,” He says, softly but firmly. “You remember our safe word, right darling?”

"Peanut butter...no-jelly...mustard?" Galo's brain is lagging even more from the way lio looks. "You look so pretty, firebug.."

Lio chuckles. “You got it the first time.” He kisses Galo again, in silent reassurance he’s not actually mad anymore. “Go get undressed, I’m going to go find a vase to put these in.”

"Okay...wash your hands after..." he kisses him. Galo loves him.

Galo takes his clothes off and comes back in his undies. He does walk around half naked all the time but he’s still a little shy.

Lio dries off his hands before intertwining one with Galo’s, leading him to the bedroom and pushing him down on the bed. He doesn’t kiss him yet.

“I’m not mad anymore, sweetheart, but I’m going to have to teach you a lesson. Does that sound fair?” Lio asks, both soft and firm.

"If you're teachin' me in that outfit you're not gonna get any complaints from me," Galo says, heart racing. "What are we doin’?”

Lio lifts Galo’s chin with one gloved finger and looks at him intensely. “Here are the rules. You’re not allowed to come until I fuck you, and I’m going to make you wait. Understood?”

That gaze makes him shiver. "Okay…”Galo says, nodding. "What am I...supposed to be learning, exactly?”

Galo looks nervous so Lio kisses him softly, running his hands down his sides. “You’re going to learn not to slap my ass in public. Do you know why, Galo Thymos?”

"Yes?" He doesn't. "Because...I shouldnt objectify you?" Galo squirms a little cause his sides are the Tickle Zone. "Because fuck cops??" That's usually a good one

That makes Lio laugh so hard he breaks character a little. “Because you’re  _ mine _ , Galo. And if people see you doing things to me, they’re going to get jealous. And we can’t have that, can we?”

"But it was just a friendly hello ass smack!"

“Are you making  _ excuses _ to me, Galo?” Lio says, shaking his head. He gets up and rummages through his closet until he finds a bit of rope, just enough to tie his hands. He’s been looking for an excuse to use it. “I’m going to tie your wrists. Can I keep going?” He’s trying to take control, but he has to go a little easy on him. Galo’s never really been dominated like this before.

Galo turns over and holds his hands out. "Not excuses- just.. you know, it's a thing. 'Hey bro!' And then you just clap-"

Lio chuckles and ties Galo’s wrists together, just like he did back in the cave. “Is that too tight, love?”

"No, it’s cool..."Galo tugs on the ropes. "You're pretty good at that.."

When Lio sees him turned over, arms tied and ass up, it’s only natural what he thinks to do next. He pulls down Galo’s boxers and tosses them on the floor. He spreads Galo’s cheeks and looks between his legs.

“Wet already? Such a whore, getting off on this,” he says, giving Galo’s ass a hard smack, immediately rubbing it soothingly after. He waits for Galo’s reaction before deciding whether to do it again.

Galo squeaks a little, cheeks burning red. Something about the spank makes his thighs squeeze together. "Hah-you look so sexy, ‘course I'm wet.." He _ might _ have shaved his cunt for this. It took a lot of effort but he’s baby smooth. "Lio.."

“Keep your legs spread, or I’ll tie those too,” Lio says, pushing his legs apart and giving his other ass cheek a hard slap. “Wow, you even shaved for me...you want me to touch you, don’t you?”

"Mhm-" He tries to peek over his shoulder to see what he’s doing. "Please, Lio."

“Please  _ what _ , pet?” Lio asks, spanking him again.

"Touch me- come on, Lio-" He wiggles his butt a little "Don’t you want me?"

“Brat.” Lio spanks him even harder. “You’re going to have to earn it. Tell me how you want me to touch you. Spare no detail.”

God, this is harder than the punishment. "Y'know I suck at words..." Galo mumbles.

"I.. I want you to touch my clit y'know.."

“Fair enough,” Lio rubs his clit with one finger, gloves still on. “Like that?”

"Yeah..." Galo sighs into the bed...he's so wet. "I want some fingers too, bug..."

“Ask nicely and you’ll get them,” Lio says, rubbing soft and slow. “Fingers where?”

"In a hole..." Galo whines. He’s so embarrassed. "Pleaseeee-"

“You have two, Galo. Which one?” He asks, smirking. He knows which one. He just feels mean today.

"Lio-" Galo wriggles his fingers around. "My cunt, dude."

Lio chuckles. “That’s all you had to say, love.” He reaches his other hand down and slips one finger inside Galo’s pussy, curling it a little. “Good boy.”

Galo drips onto the bed, back arching. " _ Fuck _ , this is great..." Hardly a punishment- yet. He pushes his hips back impatiently, trying to get more.

Lio grins evilly, knowing full well what he’s going to do once Galo gets close. He fits another finger into him, rubbing his clit faster. “You’re going to tell me when you’re close. Got it?”

"Oh- fuck- yeah yeah yeah-" Galo rides his fingers. "Fuck me, boss-"

“Boss, huh?” Lio says. “I suppose you’ve earned it.” He adds one more finger—he knows it won’t be in him for long, anyway.

"Oooooh-" it comes out of Galo like a growl. His cunt squeezes down on Lio's fingers

He's getting close, but he's _ rotten _ . "Dont stop-"

Lio feels him squeezing down and withdraws both his hands. He brings the wetter hand to Galo’s mouth. “Lick it clean.”

Galo does, but his eyebrows are all furrowed. Pouty. "Mean- you're mean..." He slurps up his own cum...ugh…

Lio smacks his ass hard. “Turn over.”

Galo groans, throwing himself onto the bed. His face is all red. "Now what?"

Lio climbs on top of Galo and kisses him for a bit, running his hands over his big thighs. 

“You’re doing so well. Be patient and I’ll let you come tonight.” Lio crouches down between Galo’s legs, kissing his inner thigh.

Galo shivers. Lio is soooo close. "Hah- boss, can I see your dick.."

“Hm.” Lio pauses for a moment. “I suppose so, since you’ve been so good. But you won’t be allowed to touch it for a while, got that?” He unzips his tiny leather shorts and pulls them off.

"Hahah- God, okay." He is...so horny. Immeasurably horny. "You should...dickslap me..."

Lio grins. “I like the way you think.” Lio scoots up to Galo’s face and slaps him with his hard cock. “Such a slut, asking for that. Should I do it again?”

"Please, boss." Galo bats his eyelashes at him. He's into this now. "Can I have a taste?"

Lio runs a hand along Galo’s lips. “You’re so pretty I can’t refuse.” Lio brings his cock to Galo’s lips. “Good boy.”

Galo swallows it eagerly- yes, he _ is _ a good boy, thank you very much 

He hollows his cheeks out, sucking hard on Lio's dick. Trying to show him how much he deserves it.

“Oh fuck,” Lio says, grasping at Galo’s hair. “So good...” He thrusts gently into Galo’s mouth.

Galo moans around his cock, rubbing his thighs together for any type of friction.

He wants more more more, _ anything. _

“Do you want me to touch you, love?” Lio can see him squirming. It’s a shame he’s too small to reach him from this position.

Galo nods. “Please?” He is going to die.

Lio pulls his cock out of Galo’s mouth, scooting back until he’s between his legs again. He sucks on Galo’s big clit gently, holding his legs apart.

"Hooo- my God, Lio-" his thick tree trunk thighs squeeze Lio's head.

"Mmmmnn-" Galo bites his lip.

Lio forces his legs apart again, licking his clit in circles. He slips two fingers inside him, moving them fast.

Galo moans loud, digging his little fingers into the sheets. "I'm gonna come-"

Lio stops, pulling back and pulling his fingers out. “What did I say before, darling?” He scolds, running his wet gloved hand over Galo’s thigh.

Galo gasps, smacking his heel into the bed in frustration. "That- that sucks, Lio

Lio gets on top of him and kisses him gently. 

“Come on, sweetheart...just give me one more. Just one more and I’ll fuck you so good and let you come all over my cock. You can do that for me, can’t you?” He strokes Galo’s cheek.

"Maybe.." Galo’s all mopey. "If you fuck me really good, maybe."

“Oh, I will. I promise, love.” Lio kisses the top of Galo’s head before climbing off of him and retrieving something from the closet. He comes back with a Hitachi wand and plugs it into the wall. “If you don’t behave, I will make you.”

"Aaaaaa- no way-" Galo squirms away, laughing. "You're a monster!"

Lio grins and turns it on the lowest setting, a buzzing sound filling the room. “Spread your legs.  _ Now _ .”

Galo grimaces and does as he's told, albeit with extreme reluctance. "Are you sure you're not still mad at me??"

“I’m not,” Lio says, putting the vibrator on Galo’s clit. “Truth be told, I’ve just been looking for an excuse to do this to you.” He blushes a little.

Galo's face scrunches up. His hips reflexively move away, but he remembers he needs to behave. "Lio- oh no-" he struggles to keep his thighs apart.

Lio holds one of his thighs down. “Come on, baby. You can take it.”

Galo has tears in his eyes "Uh-uh- no I can’t." His body is coiled tight. "Hurts, Lio-"

“Are you close, love?” Lio asks, stroking Galo’s thigh.

"Uh-huh," he practically sobs. "Please just lemme Come- I need-"

Lio turns the vibrator off and climbs on top of Galo, kissing him lovingly. “You did so well, my love. I’m going to make you come now,” Lio says, sliding his cock inside Galo and pounding into him. He gives him a few seconds before rubbing his poor swollen clit.

Galo shouts. He doesnt last more than a second, squeezing down tight on Lio's cock. He gushes all over him, making a sticky mess "Don’t stop-"

Lio fucks Galo hard, kissing him again. “You’re such a good boy, Galo. So so good for me. Your pussy feels so amazing,” Lio says, kissing Galo’s neck.

Galo wishes he could touch him, feel him. He tugs at his restraints, moaning brokenly.

His words slur together. "C'mon, daddy- give it to me-"

Lio pounds into him harder, letting out low groans.

“I’m gonna come, baby. Gonna fill up your perfect little cunt like you deserve.” Lio’s shaking and spilling his cum inside Galo. “Such an angel,” He says before pulling out and collapsing on top of Galo.

Galo is overwhelmed, breathing hard. "Peanut butter..." he mumbles

Lio chuckles. “Relax, sweetheart. We’re done now,” he says, getting off of him and turning him over to carefully untie his rope. He rubs Galo’s back and cuddles up to him. “Should I run you a bath, love?”

"Just wanna..lay here.." Galo’s hands feel tingly from laying on them. "I need you to hold me for...'least two hours."

“Okay, Galo...I can do that,” Lio holds him close. “You can take a nap if you want. I’m not going anywhere, promise.”

Galo smiles a little. "That was fuckin.. crazy, man..." He laughs lazily, kissing Lio's chest.

"That was crazy fun."

Lio smiles, kissing Galo’s lips. “I’m so glad you had fun...I’ve wanted to try that for so long now.”

"If there’s anything else you wanna try, lemme know," Galo says.

“Oh, I have lots of plans for you.” Lio pulls the covers over them both. He sighs softly. “Galo Thymos, I am so in love with you.”

"I'm in love with you too." He smacks Lio's butt really hard.

Lio yelps.

“Okay, I deserved that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ben wanted me to note that the word "mopey" was originally "muppy", which I changed because nobody outside our polycule knows that that means a particular kind of sad and pouty that makes you look like a muppet lol


End file.
